The Powerpuffgirls z
'''Powerpuffgirls z '''is the main character of the series and originated by Craig McCracken. They created from chemical z, and turned to super heroine of Townsville/Tokyo city. History From the lab, Professor Utonium and his son, Ken Kitazawa were experiment all about chemical x. When Ken serve a breakfast from Professor, Digital dog,Poochi, want some food too. It's was very happy that day but Poochi accidentally uttered the Big Luck Buns to Chemical x. And they saw what happen to the chemical x. It's turned to different color. Professor experiment it and the computer reply, Chemical x need a new name and Professor reply it's chemical z. And that day, the ice berg appear in townsville/tokyo city. And ken fired the chemical z to the ice berg. When the ice berg fired there was white and black aura appear. And that day the powerpuffgirls z was born to save the day. The Powerpuffgirls z Member *Hyper Blossom She is a leader of the Powerpuffgirls z and is one of the main character. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creaters of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuffgirls z She is represented as Heart and her weapon is Yo-yo. *Rolling Bubbles She is a Member of the Powerpuffgirls z and is one of the main character. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creaters of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuffgirls z She is represented as Bubbles and her weapon is Wand. *Powered Buttercup She is the fighter of the Powerpuffgirls z and is one of the main character. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creaters of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuffgirls z, She is represented as star and her weapon is Hammer. Power, Weapon and abilities Each one of them has a different weapon with different attack. And has a special abilities that the others don't have just like Bubbles special abilities to talk to animals, Buttercup diamond laser (only appear in the opening 2), and hurricane lutz, and Blossom Big red bow to spin to boomerang. Just like there counterpart they can kick, punch like they did to Mojo in Mayor for a Day and group attack too. The Powerpuff Girls z have many superpowers and super-abilities that they all share, including: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Heat Vision * Ability to breathe and survive in space Trivia *The girls are friends *They are not relatives of Professor but instead they were considered as a part of the family . *They weren't created by chemical X, but instead they're normal girls who were struck by the newer version, Chemical Z. *In the anime version they use weapons instead of natural superpowers. *The anime girls are preteens instead of fillies. *Blossom is the only member had long hair. *They are very similar from the original one. *Buttercup hair style is different than the original one. * The original prototype was been replace by the younger one.They are older in age than the original Powerpuff Girls. They're the 13-year-old 8th grade Powerpuff Girls Z vs. the 5-year-old kindergarten Powerpuff Girls. * The girls are not sisters. * The girls were not created by Prof. Utonium. * Mojo Jojo had nothing to do with the Powerpuff Girls origin. * Instead of Townsville, like in the original, the city the girls and the professor live in is called New Townsville. In the Japanese version, it is Tokyo City. * Buttercup is the only one of the three now who can use eye lasers. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Team Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:White Z rays